Competition
by hypheniated
Summary: Based off the song 'Competition' by Dragonette. It started as a girls' night out. Then Sasuke and that girl come in. As Sakura shows that girl she is a nuisance to Sasuke and her, he loves Sakura and that Sakura was Sasuke's 'mistress' all long. SasuSaku.


_In a sadistic and slightly perverse way, it has to do with the book Memoirs of a Geisha and the song Competition by Dragonette. I was reading book, and was listening to the song at the same time. You get ideas, particularly if the song is about being a mistress to a guy with a girlfriend already, and Sayuri in the book, her goal is to become the mistress of the Chairman. You understand if you read the book. And heard the song._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Competition by Dragonette, or Memoirs of a Geisha. All I own is my few pencils, one eraser, blank unlined paper, and my computer._

_And it is rated M for a reason, you know._

* * *

It started as a girls' night out after a mission.

Then it got a _little_ bit messy.

Sakura and Ino were walking pleasantly together to the new bar that had opened a few days ago. They were going to meet Tenten and Hinata to chat and relax and drink. The four of them had just come back from a mission together. Anyways, Hinata wanted to go to this certain bar that had just turned up. She had said that she knew something about it that she wanted to tell them. So they made the date.

"Stuff it, Pig. Keep all the gossip and talk that you managed to scrounge in a day to yourself until we meet Tenten and Hinata-chan." Sakura said tiredly. She was exhausted, and she had planned to get some sleep after she turned in the report to Tsunade-sama, but she got kinda...interrupted.

"Aww, Forehead, fine." Ino huffed. She spent the whole day getting gossip and talk, not to mention a few hours with a certain someone. And she picked up an interesting piece of gossip from the very last person she talked to.

They stopped in front of the bar. It wasn't flashy, but it was interesting. The outer walls were all black, with an interesting strategically placed design of silver metal bars. They pushed through the door.

Tenten and Hinata waved them over to a table kind of in the middle. Tenten was sipping a margarita and Hinata was absent-mindedly stirring a champagne cocktail. "OI!! Over here, you two!!"

Sakura and Ino gladly sat down. A waitress came and Sakura said easily, "Vodka gimlet. You, Ino?"

"Irish coffee." Ino waited until the waitress left. Then she jumped onto Hinata. "Alright, what's so special about this bar? So far, nothing special." Hinata gave a slight smile and took a sip of her cocktail before answering.

"Shino-kun owns it. So that means the drinks are occasionally free for us and the boys. Like today. All the drinks we want, all free." Hinata had stopped stuttering when she started dating Naruto. She took another sip and took in Ino's expression, which was complete and utter delight. Ino and Sakura's drinks came, and then Ino began to unleash her pile of gossip.

"Alright, down to business." She began to talk about a variety of things, from who stole all of Tsunade's sake, and bought all of it out of the village to possibilities of romances happening in the village. The other three slipped in various bits of information they had casually picked up and heard earlier.

"So, Tenten, did Neji visit you today?" Ino asked slyly, drinking the last few drops of her Irish coffee. She licked the rim slowly, drawing attention to herself from the male patrons that sat around them.

Tenten shook her head. "No, he's on a mission. But he left me a note." She took out a slightly wrinkled sheet of paper and Sakura snatched it. She read it out loud, much to Tenten's huge blush and clumsy attempts to get it back.

"Dearest, Tenten, my love, I'm sorry that I missed you when you came back. I'm on a mission right now. When I get back, I'm sure you'll be up for some 'training.' Love, Neji." Sakura made kissy noises and tossed the note back. "Someone's gonna be busy when Neji comes back." She teased. "And he can't write love notes." Tenten stuffed the note into her pocket, blushing horribly. Sakura decided she wanted Hinata as her victim next.

"Hinata-chan, you have never told us any of your... exploits with Naruto. Now, spill." Sakura picked at her nails, sipping the last of her vodka gimlet.

Hinata looked down at her hands in her lap, as if she was recounting everything she did with those hands. She whispered and stuttered, "Ummmmm, N-Naruto's k-kage b-b-bushins." That was all she needed to say to make the point.

"Wow." That's all she could say. Ino didn't really want to picture it, but several Narutos and one Hinata...

Sakura looked not too surprised. Tenten looked...well, her face was indescribable.

"Ok, on something else. I picked up an exclusive piece of information that a certain Uchiha had left a certain pink-haired girl's apartment about...two hours ago." Ino looked at Sakura, Hinata looked at Sakura, and Tenten looked at Sakura. Sakura, she ordered another drink. It arrived before Sakura said anything. She took a sip of her second vodka gimlet.

"Well, everyone knows, don't they? The whole freaking village knows. Even the little kids. God, even Gaara the Kazekage knows. Except that girl, who thinks she is Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. In fact, she and Sasuke-kun have a date today. Because he is slightly too polite to tell her to go away, and she won't go away. And he doesn't care about being seen, since everybody knows that he's after me. And hoping that if that girl sees me with him, she'll go away." She paused, smirked sadistically and took another sip.

"I'm like his mistress, who he visits whenever he wants, who he loves more than his wife. You know, like a _geisha_ that has a _danna_." They all laughed at that.

It really did seem that way. That girl was on him 24/7. Except when he trained with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. She was afraid of the sharp things called weapons. Every spare moment Sasuke has from that girl is spent on Sakura.

"Every time she sees us, I run away. I'm just waiting for the perfect time. Oh and Ino, yeah, he did drop by right after I delivered the report, and he stayed until you came to get me. He kept me very busy." Sakura smirked and swirled her drink. "You and Shikamaru seemed to get hot and steamy at the spot where your boy-toy cloud-watches. Care to tell us that?" She said devilishly.

Ino punched Sakura in the arm and huffed. Then the door opened and a screechy high syrupy voice was heard. "Oh Sasuke-kun! This new bar is lovely. Thank you for taking me here."

Sakura froze. She quickly ducked under the table to avoid being seen. The other three followed suit. "What now?" Tenten asked.

"I have the most perfect idea. Hinata, does Shino have entertainment tonight? And the rest of us, sneak into the bathroom to wait."

* * *

Sasuke groaned inwardly. That freakishly annoying high voice kept shrieking in his ear. "Oh Sasuke-kun! This new bar is lovely. Thank you for taking me here." But really, she dragged him here.

He remembered vaguely that Shino owned this bar. So maybe he could throw the disgustingly paper-thin girl who was clutching his arm out. Then have a few drinks, and leave to go find his cherry blossom. Wherever she is.

His pants were suddenly very tight. In the crotch area. Sasuke groaned inwardly again. Even the mere thought of the cherry blossom got him horny.

He sat down and ordered a vodka and tonic. The girl sat right beside him, and probably thinking it was very ladylike and seductive, ordered a chardonnay. God, he hated wine. Of all kinds and colours. It tasted like shit. Not like vodka.

* * *

Sakura was frantically putting on the seriously super-short black kilt, and pulling on a black lacy spaghetti strap top and long lace gloves. Ino was already dressed similar, putting on makeup on her face and Tenten's. Hinata was brushing her hair and strapping on a pair of lace up sandals. Tenten was struggling to put on a white lacy stocking and a thigh-length boot.

Shino appeared in the backstage doorway of the dressing room they were using. "Are you close enough to ready?"

Sakura nodded and slipped on boots also. "Yeah, and I think I will need four poles to dance around. Arrange that." She turned to Tenten. "Do you think this is gonna work?"

Tenten put the kilt on. Then added the black underwear. "Well, it was your idea. And you are second to Shikamaru in brain power, prodigies excluded. And we just came back from a _seduction_ mission? We basically had to dress like this to kill some guy. It has to work." She stood up.

"Ok, we're ready." Ino announced.

Shino nodded and said, "The poles are set up. At your cue, Sakura, the music will start."

* * *

Sasuke looked around, already bored. He noticed Shino had stepped out of the shadows and was sitting on a stool. So he did own this bar. He was about stand up and go ask him something, when music started up from the stage. A body slipped nimbly through the small crack in the curtains on the stage.

Sasuke froze in shock. It was Sakura, in all her glory. She was carrying a microphone. She began to sing and strut sexily and cattily around the stage. Ino, Hinata and Tenten popped out too, and began twirl seductively around the poles, earning catcalls and hoots from the male patrons in the bar.

_(Verse)_

_She's got no idea where you've been_

_We know you've been misbehaving_

_You've been living dangerous_

_Trying to keep it just a secret_

At _'dangerous'_, Tenten threw several kunai and shuriken at Sakura, who dodged them easily with grace. They all stopped at put their fingers to their lips in a 'silence' gesture.

_Psst pass it on, come on pass it on_

_Psst pass it on, come on pass it on_

They all began to exaggeratively gesture as if they were whispering to each other. Sasuke watched transfixed.

_Goodness I like this _

_Mysterious mistress_

_Keeping it hush-hush_

_Trying not to blush-blush_

At this, Sakura held her cheeks at blush, as if she was blushing. She did it so convincingly; it was as if she was actually blushing. The others gestured to be silent.

At this point, Sasuke realized that it had to do with him and Sakura. He could barely hold in his embarrassed blush. And he couldn't do anything about the straining at the fly of his pants going to embarrassing proportions.

_I just can't stop this_

_Its risky business_

_Being your mistress_

_Keeping it hush_

At_ 'risky'_, Tenten let a kunai fly straight across Sakura's outstretched throat, not cutting it, but let it fly dangerously close to cutting. It hit a pole.

_(Chorus)_

_Your girlfriend's the competition _

_She is the competition_

_Girlfriend's the competition_

_Goodness I like this_

_Being your mistress_

At this, all four girls on the stage began to point at random men with girls at their sides. The girlfriends of the men pretended to look offended. Sakura pointed at Sasuke, which finally made him blush horribly, and the girl at his side clutched his arm possessively.

_Your girlfriend's the competition_

_Girlfriend's the competition_

_She is the competition_

_Someone's going to be the one to tell her we got it going on_

_(Verse)_

_You're keeping me out all night long_

_We eat at fancy restaurants_

_You're giving me what your girlfriend wants_

_Someone's gonna pass it on_

Sakura yawned lazily as she moved her body to the music. She was having a good time, and Sasuke, he looked horribly uncomfortable. She could see the bulge in his pants. She smirked. And the song was so accurate. Before she left for the mission, he kept her for busy with him all night and day for two days. They ate at fancy restaurants. Sasuke and the girl didn't go for eating dates. And clearly that was not what the girl wanted. Sakura got all the good stuff from Sasuke.

_You're buying me new jewelry_

_We're holding hands right in the street_

_You better learn to be discreet_

_If you want to keep it just a secret_

Well, he did buy her a lovely necklace. They did hold hands like all the time they were together. _'He should have learned to be discreet, now everybody knows,'_ Sakura mused. _'It's not a secret anymore, even Gaara the Kazekage knows.'_

_Goodness I like this_

_Its risky business_

_Being your mistress_

_Keeping it hush_

_(Chorus)_

_Girlfriend's the competition_

_She is the competition_

_Your girlfriend's the competition _

_Goodness I like this_

_Being your mistress_

_Your girlfriend's the competition_

_Girlfriend's the competition_

_She is the competition_

_Someone's going to be the one to tell her we got it going on_

Now all the men had eyes on Sakura. All the others slipped into the shadows. Sasuke noticed that many of the men were leering at her. Now, he wanted to steal her offstage. Or Chidori all the men.

_(Verse)_

_She's got no idea what you've been_

_No idea what you've been doing_

_In the bedroom_

_In positions _

_That you never knew existed_

Sakura smirked and easily twisted her body into a variety of positions that were possibilities that Sasuke considered worthy enough to use on his bed. He hadn't even seen them before, and he was fully aroused now from watching. He swore silently.

_You can try to keep it secret_

_You can try _

_Try to keep it_

_Its risky business_

_Keeping it hush_

_(Chorus)_

_Girlfriend's the competition_

_She is the competition_

_Your girlfriend's the competition _

_Goodness I like this_

_Being your mistress_

_Your girlfriend's the competition_

_Girlfriend's the competition_

_She is the competition_

_Someone's going to be the one to tell her we got it going on_

_Girlfriend's the competition_

_She is the competition_

_Your girlfriend's the competition _

_Goodness I like this_

_Being your mistress_

_Your girlfriend's the competition_

_Girlfriend's the competition_

_She is the competition_

_Someone's going to be the one to tell her we got it going on_

Sakura curtseyed girlishly and walked confidently towards where Sasuke was sitting with the girl. She grabbed his head and kissed his mouth hard, leaving him slightly dazed, but not dazed enough to not pay attention to what she was about to say.

The girl was glaring at her. Sakura blew her a kiss and said in a shoving-the-truth-in-your-face way,

"I've been fucking your supposed boy-toy for months. He hates you, and loves me. He's my man, not yours. So fuck off in the future, okay? Glad we understand each other."

The girl sat there, gaping like a goldfish. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at Sakura. Sasuke looked like he was about to burst, and swept Sakura out of the bar, catcalls and cheering from Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

When Sasuke dropped Sakura on his bed in his room in the empty Uchiha mansion, Sakura smirked at him. "Happy now? Besides, _everyone knows._"

Sasuke matched her smirk, and dove on the bed, covering her face, lips and neck in furious kisses. He paused and said "Prepare to show me your moves from on stage. They were making me very hot and bothered back there."

Sakura grinned ferally and said "Really now? Prepare to work for them."

* * *

Feminine screams of ecstasy and delight were heard throughout the entire Leaf village that night.

* * *

_Really crappy ending, but it the idea came out really well, I think. I had fun writing it. Though it is kinda screwed up in a way, as it was inspired by a book and a song mixed together. And you should listen to Competition by Dragonette._

_Did you notice that both Sasuke and Sakura were drinking vodka? I don't drink, but I know how to make drinks and stuff like that._

_If you want, I could make a sequel. I don't really think it ended yet. So I need an opinion: Should I have a sequel? It would be based off another song by Dragonette probably. I have one in mind. Or no?_

_Love,_

_pureazure_


End file.
